Anyone can be a legend
by Cult'r
Summary: A released Revan visits his desendant on Tython, and tells her his story. KOTOR storyline told by Revan in the SWOTOR MMO world. Revan and Satele Shan. One shot.


**Right, I thought of this as I played KOTOR, So as Revan is rescued by the republic in SWTOR, and Satele Shan is his descendant, what would happen if they met?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR or KOTOR.**

The man was sitting on a bench near the Jedi temple on Tython. He was wearing black and bronze robes, and his hood was up. He sat unnoticed by many that passed him. He thought that a good thing.

Once, his name inspired fear into the heart of the Republic. Once he held the title 'Darth'. Once, he had gone to war. Once he had been defeated, and had his mind altered. Once, he had led a ragtag group and with them had saved the galaxy. Once he had fallen in love and married.

Once, he was The Dark Lord Revan.

It had been a group of soldiers of the Republic that found his prison by chance, trying to find Sith technology to use against them. They had released him and brought him back, and mentioned a name to him, that of his descendant, the Jedi Grand Master, Satele Shan. He had made this single detour before returning to his foundry.

He sat and waited, until a woman with greying hair sat next to him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Satele." He said to her.

"You have some nerve Revan." She said.

"And you are like your ancestor. Headstrong and fearless. Bastila would be proud that our line produced such a Jedi."

"You? One of my ancestors?"

"You almost seem surprised. I'll tell you a story, Satele Shan, I met Bastila Shan for the first time on board my flagship, when I was still Darth Revan, she saved my life even though back then I would have killed her without so much as a thought. She took me to the Jedi council, and they reprogrammed my mind, made me think I was a Smuggler called Darris Kasell. Along with a fellow soldier Carth Onasi, we escaped a ship that had been attacked by the Sith, and after a long winded adventure on Taris, we rescued her from a swoop gang, but not before making new allies in Mission Vao, a Twi'lek, and her Wookie companion Zaalbar. Zaalbar swore a life debt to me after Carth and I rescued him, so Mission didn't abandon her friend and tagged along. Later, we teamed up with Canderous Ordo, the future Mandalore the Preserver, and his droid, T3. We took a ship, _The Ebon Hawk _and escaped to Dantooine. After she persuaded me to go through Jedi Training, we were sent to heal a grove, there, we met Juhani, after a short duel, we redeemed her, and she joined up with us on our quest for the Star Forge."

Satele listened intently, she regretted her earlier brashness, instead she listened, she knew from datapads and words that what he said was true.

"We went to worlds, as Revan and Malak had done, and after a lot of playful teasing, and putting myself in the way of a large explosion, we kissed. She told me then it would go no further. Then we found her mother on Tatooine, we found the last of our band, a piece from my past, the ever faithful Korriban, Malak captured her, Canderous had to knock me out before I did something stupid, Carth took Mission and T3 out to Kashyyk without me, Jolee Bindo joined us, and he taught me to deal with the loss of her." He paused. "But that was nothing compared to what Malak revealed. He revealed my true identity, he revealed me as Revan. Once we were away, Carth attacked me, Zaalbar had to pull him off me. I didn't blame him, it was my army that killed his wife and homeworld."

He paused again, seemingly seeing the scene in his mind, he continued. "Later, we were shot down over a world inhabited by a splinter of the Rakata, after doing tasks for them, Jolee, Juhani and I went into the Temple there, and she was there waiting. It seemed that Malak had turned her, after many weeks of torture. We duel there, and she tried to turn me. I said no….It pained me when she fled."

"Later, on the Star Forge, after our duel, she begged me to kill her. She said she couldn't return after what she had done. I pointed out then at my sins were far worse than hers. She quite literally fell into my arms and cried. I told Canderous to take her to the Hawk for her to use her Battle Meditation to help the Republic, I then found Malak. We duelled. His last words will stay with me…but they are not important now. I led my friends away, and we were honoured with the Cross of Glory. Our band then had one last adventure together, we all went to dinner as a group. We drifted apart, Zalbaar insisted that he honour his life debt, but I said that his friendship with Mission was worth more to him than a life debt, which he accepted with good grace. They started a small business together, and did well, from what I have learned. Jolee stayed and trained a new generation of Jedi, but never formally rejoined the order. T3 and HK stayed with me and Bastila. Canderous later took the title Mandalore, he was the last one I saw before my imprisonment, It was two years after the Star Forge. During that time Bastila and I had married."

Satele opened her mouth to speak but Revan held up a hand for quiet.

"Before you say anything, I know about your son. I saw it in your mind. Now where was I? Oh yes, we married. The council pushed for our exile, but they knew what the public would do if they did. So let us marry so long as we didn't preach that it was alright to do. We accepted."

"We lived in relative peace and quit for two years, until memories began to return to me. I left not long after, leaving Bastila broken hearted. That pained me more than anything, to leave behind the one I loved. I would have taken her with me, but she revealed she was pregnant, so for the sake of our unborn child, I left her at home."

"Canderous suggested I take Mission, due to her slicing skill, but I decided I had put the child through too much already, I couldn't ask her to come and find my memories after her helping save the Galaxy. I did take T3 and HK with me, along with Canderous for him to reclaim Mandalore's helmet. I felt it was the least I could do for the Mandalorians. I told him to go as I carried on my mission, the last thing he told me was that _anyone can be a legend, heroes save worlds and slip away without asking for a word of thanks._ He said he had been told it once before, by a Jedi Knight he once met as a youngling. I never saw him, or any of my friends again. I never saw my wife, again."

"I found an old friend, Meetra Surik, and we, along with the then Wrath of the Emperor, Lord Scourge, lay waste to his personal guard, we tried to attack him, but Scourge betrayed us, he stabbed Meetra in the back, literally. I was imprisoned, with no one but the force ghost of my friend for company, I saw flashes of Bastila, as she raised our son, I sometimes felt that she knew I was watching, I saw her gain her Jedi Mastery, and her council seat. I watched as she died of old age, I watched time pass, I staved off the Sith attacks for three centuries."

Others had gathered to listen, Padawan's and Masters alike.

"Then I was released, I only came her to see my bloodline, before I leave for my foundry. HK-47 is waiting there, loyally awaiting me as he has since I ordered him and T3 to leave me and find anyone that could help, anything that could help. T3 found Bastila, HK found the foundry."

Revan stood up.

"I must depart. It was nice to see you, Satele. Bastila would be proud of what you've achieved."

Revan walked away, and for the first time in a long time, Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi, was left speechless.

**Boom.**

**Cult'r out.**


End file.
